The story of Fay
by 9er9er102
Summary: The life af a doe in the prince's forest, from start to finish.


**AN: well this has been clawing at my mind for a while and I finally decided to write this out. In a nutshell this is about my OC, Fay and how her life plays out when her herd moves into the forest. I have read the book but that was long ago, and currently the local grade school has rented all the Bambi books out for their yearly reading assignment. You won't hear much of her fawn years, she spent many days in the thicket with her mother and not with other fawns. The first chapter I planned out as an over view of her life and will add chapters going from just born to her death, tell more of her past and story and all. Please enjoy!**

Newborn/fawn years-

Her name was Fay, as that is what the old doe had told her when she was born in the thorn thicket that winter, she remembered how the other deer whispered about her grey pelt and 'lifeless' eyes."She's too solemn for a fawn…" they would snicker to one another. Her fur was a rare shade for a Rao deer, a light shade of grey that darkened at her knees and turned to black at her hooves, a dark stripe ran from her nose tip to her tail, her ear tips black as coal. She had a slow and depressing gait not bothering to lift her head in any shred of pride, a long tuft of hair shielding her eyes from the rest of the world. The young fawn called Bambi tried and failed often to get her to play with him and feline and sometimes the slightly older fawn Ronno, she would decline and then lay down under a tree and watch the two boys spar while Feline would idly run around them to watch.

She had only briefly spoken with Ronno since Feline and Bambi had introduced her to him, she was a quiet fawn and would rather watch and observe than chat with others in silly conversations. She loved to watch the bucks or newly antlered fawns spar with one another, Ronno often won over Bambi when they went at it, his strength played over Bambi's speed. Then again she never played with the others but rather helped her mother around the forest, she deserved it after the trouble she had put her through.

Pre- adult years-

Ronno always left her shy and speechless when he was anywhere near her, yes they had become friends but she still hadn't a clue why. When she entered one of her 'spells' now and then hear friend owl growling out twiterpated from a tree limb, she would often be seen staring at him when he would spar or simply wonder around in her line of sight. Feline would only stare at her with a warm and al knowing smile when Fay would ask "what?" and avert her gaze from the young buck and move on with her depressing gait to another spot. It was that day when she had fallen into a gopher hole that he noticed the strange colored adolescent doe with her rump high in the air. She quietly cursed at herself for not watching where she set her hooves and pulled in another futile effort to free both forelegs from the hole.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

Fay's tail that had once been high in the air in pure frustration flattened itself to her rump and her head shot up in wide eyed embarrassment . She watched as he strutted around her in that arrogant and showy trot of his with his head tossed high and his antlers grazing the low hanging branches of the willow tree above, they were taking on their shape now that he was older. He circled her giving her the classic 'Ronno stare' as she pulled ever so discretely at her entrapped forelegs, feeling the budge ever so slightly and continued to pull till she found herself flat on her back as the hole gave way to a mighty pull.

"Aren't you kinda clumsy for doe?" he sneered at her, that cocky look with his expressive green eyes…

She rolled round to her stomach and pushed herself into a sitting stance glaring at the rude buck with her delicate ears pulled back in both embarrassment and frustration, she stood and walked off in her solemn gait confused by the rapid beating of her heart. She kept her head down as she made her way through the meadow heard of does and this year's batch of fawns ignoring their glares and hushed whispers, she was nearly at the age of being able to breed as her spots had vanished completely only week ago. Bambi had clearly gone gaga over feline and didn't even know it while Ronno tried to enforce his dominance over her. Fay was only taunted over her strange appearance and her mother's leg. Her mother… she was a doting old doe who gave her every drop of love she could muster up in her old and battered body, her hind leg was missing half a hoof from a bear trap while her right ear was completely absent from a hunting dog.

She was well aware of the young buck tailing her as she pressed through the herd avoiding any does that would make a scene, and Ronno….oh gods could he not let her go?!

She sped up and ducked as an angry doe lashed out she tripped over a smaller spotted fawn and scuttled into a easy lope and broke through the herd into the thorn thicket she called home, deftly twisting through the inch long thorns and into the hollow that her mother spent her days laying in, the effort of walking on three legs was a bit much for her. Ronno had decided that the only way to follow the elusive doe was too kicked and shoved his way through the maze of the pointy sticks of pain and was amazed at the ramshackle den she called home. The old doe he had briefly glimpsed now and then was lying on a nest of mosses and brush under a small den.

"Mother there is a patch of grass not far from here, come and I will lead you to it."

The doe nuzzled her daughter with a loving snort and threw herself onto her feet and made her way through the thorns as Ronno scuttled back out and dashed back to the meadows. The old doe watched as her ever watchful daughter scanned the open meadow for any does that would chase them away as the old doe threw her legs forward in an effort to trot alongside her offspring as she showed her mother the patch of grass.

"Hey, you come ere'." Fay whirled around to look at Ronno who had simply called from the hills above.

"Go on Fay go have some fun I'll be just fine, I can get along myself." The doting doe pushed her from behind towards the young buck.

"Ok mother…please be careful!" she sounded so mother like, the old doe chuckled as her pride and joy trotted up to the other deer as he complained on how long it took her and a simple flick of her tail to his face silenced him as he gave chase after the offending doe with threats she knew he would never carry out, she had seen the small glint in his eyes when they were beside one another.

When she had met Fay's father it had been strictly 'you are to produce an heir' and she had given him an oddly colored female instead, and was driven from the heard. Misfortune had hounded them from the start. She had fallen prey to an old hunting dog, her ear had been torn from her head as she fought hoof to fang against the mad beast to protect her beloved fawn. The second was an ill fated run in with a bear trap with a noose. The right half of her hoof was gone before she could give a bleat of pain and bolted off before any man could take aim.

Fay speed along the forest floor with Ronno hot on her heels after her ego deflating tail flip to the face he charged her a few times, rack lowered and bounding after her through the high grasses. His dark coloring hid him well while hers only gave her away. They jumped over ditches and swam through rivers in the game of chase, but Ronno won out and managed to block her escape by cornering her in a canyon. She panted heavily as he lowered his antlers and started stalking towards her, forcing her to move into an enclosed clearing, his green eyes boring into her steel ones that were hooded by her thick, long lashes. He raised his head, proud of himself for herding her into his little secret escape from the forest he glanced around before sprawling out near a stream that cut the clearing two, the arrogant look that always adorned his face stayed present but looked softer and more relaxed.

She slowly followed and settled by him her ears twitching as his breathing evened out, rarely had they experienced moments like this where his ego didn't irritate her into leaving him in her fury. She glanced back at him and stifled a giggle, his eyes were nearly closed and his head would dip down only for him to jerk it back up, this was that secret Ronno only she knew.

"Hey Fay, ya' know how the rut is next year and all…" he yawned

"..Yes."

"I think I'm gonna' ask Feline." He drawled as his eyes shut and he drifted into a light sleep leaving Fay wide eyed. She felt as if she had swallowed a stone and then some, Feline had little to no love interest in him and was faithfully waiting on Bambi to claim her as her own. She stood quietly and pushed her way through the brush and back to her mother. The thicket was surrounded by many deer through most were does.

"Such a shame, she was a sweet old thing." _No._

"At least it was quick…she was shot not strangled."

Fay picked her way through the hushed crowd and stifled a gasp at the sight of her mother's body. Her eyes were closed but the ugly gaping hole in her chest gave way to what killed her, she felt the hot tears in her eyes but they never lost their solemn uncaring look to them her ears drooping as the deer trickled away.

"I'm sorry mother, I should have stayed! Please forgive me it's my fault, all mine!" she sobbed as the last left letting out any hint of frustration that had built, she knew she was a failure, the root of her mother's burdens and all the pain she had endured throughout the years. If she had been born a boy her mother would have held the ever so high status of the prince's mate, if she was a normal brown and not grey perhaps her father would not have driven them away. They would have never have had to travel to this forest, she would have her hoof and her ear but most important she would be alive. She was selfish and she knew it, she should have stayed by her side and not have gone off to romp around with a lost cause.

She turned her back to the thicket, should she leave this forest and search for a home? No she would be shunned from any herd that she would approach and be driven away with hooves and antlers, she threw her head to the north, yes the northern forest had no Permanente herd that grazed its large flat meadows or used it as fawning grounds in the spring. She could go there and live out her life alone like it was meant to, like she deserved.

She could feel the judging eyes of the others and hear their whispers, for a moment she paused as she watched Ronno ask Feline and how she declined him, she snorted, Ronno would never take no for an answer especially if it meant Feline could be his mate. He tossed his head arrogantly and trotted off leaving a fuming Feline in his wake. Fay felt her belly become a stone at the sight, she would never take a mate or bear fawns of her own, she would live and die alone. The sudden thought shocked her to the core, _alone _was something she loathed and surely never wished it to happen her of all does. She lowered her head and continued on in her depressing gait to her new 'home'.

Young Adult years-

When she had found the northern meadows it was desolate of any grass or cover. She was none to surprised to find it as the yearly rutting grounds, in a mere day it was filled with both does and stags, the sickening sound of the fights made her wince and fold her ears back every moment or two.

**An: that's the jest of it, I will add chapters progressing from fawn to where I left off, they won't be extremely long in the start but will get longer as I go on. Please comment and if I don't update in more than a week PM ME! Nag till you can't nag no more!**


End file.
